Angel of my heart
by writerreader63
Summary: Figured there weren't enough stories with Angel, so I made this. Angel, now 17, is feeling alone and upset because Max, in her opinion, ruling and ruining her life. After her life intertwines with a mysterious boy, her life takes a strange turn. Post MAX
1. Chapter 1: Accident

**Authors note: my second fanfic! please review! By the way, here are the ages:**

**Max: 25 (married to fang)**

**Fang: 25 (married to max)**

**Crystel and Danny: 4 year old twins of max and fang**

**Nudge: 22 (married to iggy)**

**Iggy: 25 (married to nudge)**

**(I can't think of a name): 4 year old son of Iggy and Nudge**

**Gazzy: 19**

**Angel: 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or thing except the plot, the twins, and Iggy and Nudge's son who doesn't have a name (at the moment).**

_**~Angels point of view~**_

It was late, and I was in the middle of the forest, practicing navigation. In reality, I was cooling off, but nobody needed to know. I thought back to the fight I had with Max.

_"Absolutely not!"_ _she had yelled. "No way you can go alone with a boy to a movie!"_

_"Why not?" I had asked. "I'm seventeen! You can't treat me like a baby forever Max."_

_" I'm not treating you like a baby. End of conversation. Now go practice flying or something!"_

_"You can't deny it, unless you forget the tiny fact that I can read your mind!" I had yelled, before spinning around and jumping out the door._

I sighed as I rounded the corner, then flew smack dab into a running teenager.

My last 3 thoughts before crashing into him?

1. His name is Nick (sewed onto his sweatshirt)

2. Pull in your wings!

and last but not least:

3. I can't read his mind.

_**~Nick's point of view~**_

It was late, and I was in the middle of the forest, running for track. In reality, I was cooling off, but nobody needed to know. I sighed. I had lost my best friend and girlfriend in one week. Feeling depressed, I rounded the corner before barreling into a running teenager. She looked just like an angel, with clear blue eyes and blond hair. For a second, I thought I had even seen wings on her back! I nodded, clearing my head. I must have hit it harder than I thought. She scrambled to her feet. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? Does your head hurt? Can you breathe? Can you..."

I raised my hand to interrupt her worried rambling. "I'm fine! Are you okay? You were going pretty fast." Her expression calmed a bit when I said that.

"Yes, I'm okay. And yes, I was going pretty fast. Are you sure you're okay Nick?" she said, before taking a deep breath.

"Yes, and as I said before, I'm fine. Wait, how do you know my name?" I answered, curious. She froze for a minute, and then seemed to remember something.

"It's on your sweatshirt," she said, obviously trying to hide a smile.

"Oh," I replied. I'm pretty sure I turned red. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Angel," she automatically said, before making an expression like she said something wrong. She bit her lip and mumbled "Shoot," under her breath. I probably shouldn't have heard it, but I had really good hearing; better than most people actually. That meant that she had said it softer than I thought possible. That was the first time I asked myself this question: Is she really normal?

**A/N: That's the intro! Enjoy, and please review!**

**-wr63**


	2. Chapter 2: Track

**A/N: I haven't updated this, or my other story, in forever. I actually have a reason though: I decided that instead of writing about a chapter in 3 months, I was going to get a chunk of it done in the summer and update regularly. I don't believe in sneak peeks (yet...) so I've just put the next chapter up.**

Recap: Angel is mad at Max, meets Nick, etc.

_**~Angel POV~**_

Shoot! I can't believe I just told a random stranger my name. Max is going to kill me when she finds out. If she finds out...

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine," I reassured him, not wanting him to get suspicious.

He straightened out, as if he was struck with an idea.

Excitedly, he proclaimed, "Why don't you try out for the after school rack team? It's for anybody who wants to run, and you run really fast."

Hmm… why not? It would give me a chance to get under Max's skin, but she wouldn't be able to refuse an afterschool group activity.

"Sure!" I said, "Where do I sign up?"

After Nick gave me the details, we headed our separate ways.

I stepped into our huge Arizona house, located in a remote part of the woods. Nudge and Iggy lived in one wing, Max and Fang in another wing, and Gazzy and I occupied the last. I couldn't think of whom to go to for help, as I was beginning to have doubts about the track team. Nudge and Iggy were busy with their two kids, Max would make me forget about it, Fang would go to Max, and Gazzy wasn't the ideal person to go to for help.

The name hit my head like a barrel of bricks. Ella! Rushing to the phone, I called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ella, I'm coming over."

"Okay!"

With that, I was gone.

Max had moved conveniently close to the Martinez' household and it was only a 5 minute flight away. I quickly grabbed my bag and left the house.

**A/N ****Thanks to Fangxxmylove for their review! By the way, I'll try to lengthen the future chapters.**

**-wr63**


End file.
